Radiant Garden High
by TheSockMan
Summary: Axel and Sora were totaly and completely happy with eachother, that is, untill HE came alongYAOI! YAOI! YAOI!


**Radiant Garden High**

Hey there -- YAY you decided to read!!! I hopes you enjoys it

I DON'T OWN THE KINGDOM HEARTS (too bad, dreams don't come true)

WARNINS!!! Def. some massive Yaoi!!! Maybe some lemons??? Don't quite know yet.

AXEL X SORA?!?! GASP!!!!!

Chappy 1

"HEY AXEL" I herd Sora yell though all the rain that was pouring down this particular afternoon. "HEY AXEL WAIT UP" Sora yelled again. I halted. Sora nailed me with a missile like glomp. "Whats up?" Sora asked with a silly grin stretched out across his face. "Nothing really" I said with a sigh, "Its all rainy and shit… I hate the rain…"

Sora had been my boyfriend for what seemed like forever. He's sweet, kind, and fuckin hilarious.

Sora pulled out a giant umbrella from his back pack. I was like a dome with Mickey ears spewing out of the top. I grinned and stepped under, gripping Sora's hand and continued down the red brick road through the middle of Twilight Town and towards our school, Radiant Garden High.

"Hey Riku?" Sora wined, hanging off my arm "Is there a test today in Chemistry?"

"Yea"

"DAMN"

"GASP such vulgar language"

"Haha, shut up"

Sora is a lot younger than I am, he's a freshie, I'm a senior… but that doesn't matter, at least, not to me it doesn't. There are a few idiots that cant get past it, but I have no concern for them. Sora is all mine, and that's all that matters.

I tucked my hands behind my head, sighed, and looked up into the dark, cloudy, gray sky. "Sora, I can't tell you how glad I am that we're together" I said, leaning in toward his soft, innocent face. "I'm glad too" He said is a "not really in this world" kind of voice. I started to stare into the gleaming, deep blue eyes and I figured that I couldn't wait until after school, when we we're in my room… privately. Did I forget to mention that neither of us are out yet? Well its true, we're both DEEP in the closet.

I took a look around, the street was empty, all the other students must have gotten a ride with their parents. So, seizing the opportunity, I snatched Sora's hand and pulled him into a small alley, right by the ice cream stand. I immediately pressed my lips up against Sora's. I closed my eyes and wrapped my hands around Sora's waist. Slowly, tongues began to slip out of hiding and twirled around each other. We stopped for a second and just held each others hand. I leaned up against the brick wall behind us and slid down to the cold concrete ground. He sat down beside me. We held each other. "We are going to be SOOOO late!" Sora said, wagging his finger at me. "What can I say?!" I said "Your just too adorable to stand kiddo" I said with a laugh. "Well play times over I guess" I sighed.

We got back up and started sprinting toward school. I had already been late umm… lets say about 80 times this year.

We came up on the giant set of steps; they were drenched and a ton of water was washing down them. We ran up to the door and stood under the awning for a second. Sora struggled with his umbrella while I shoved open the doors. I looked over to the Mickey shaped clock, the gloved hands read 7:42, we had about 3 minutes to got to class. "SORA HURRY UP" I yelled. "CHEM STARTS IN 3"

We darted through the halls and avoided the massive jam in the 2nd floor intersection. "Axel just use it!" Sora yelled, "No there are wayyyyyy too many people around" I yelled back.

"Chem is on the other side of the school on the next floor, we'll never make it!" Sora sighed as we came to a halt at the back of a mass of people trying to get up the stairs.

"Ok" I said, rolling my eyes.

Me and Sora made our way to the men's bathroom and swiftly shoved ourselves into an empty stall. The bathroom was packed with guys. I curious loser and I become a freak, like the rest of the "nobodies" as they call themselves. They're a gang of students around here that have… well, abilities that normal people don't.

"Ok ready?" I asked. Sora nodded and I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and put my hand out in front of me. A black port hole about the size of the stall door appeared and me and Sora vanished into it.

Its definite that if word got out that I could do that, or randomly summon my wheels, those stupid "nobodies" would be on me in a second. I didn't want anything to do with them.

About a split second later we reappeared in a closet on the 3rd floor and darted to Chemistry class. The bell was gonna ring in about 3 seconds when me and Sora dove through the door.

"Boys" Mr. Goof chuckled at us with a nod.

"Good morning sir" Sora and I said in unison. "Good Morning" Mr. Goof grinned and gestured us to our seats.

"Alright, I know its you guys' recreational reading day but, by golly!!! Today is a little different, because!" Mr. Goof announced with another of his stupid chuckles "We have a new student today!"

Everyone in the class became suddenly interested. "Please welcome Mr. Riku Tadakichi, our new transfer student from King Mickey High!" Mr. Goof announced, gesturing toward the door.

A senior, about 17, stepped though the door. His silver hair swayed as he strode toward the front of the class. "Please give him your full attention." Mr. Goof said, stepping aside.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed to my self in my head.

He was the most wonderful thing I had ever seen and suddenly, Sora was completely out of my mind.

And I was Riku's sniveling dog, though I hadn't said a word to him.

"Hello, Im Riku Tadakichi and I'm very glad to be here!"

And that's where my life became the worldly embodiment of complication.


End file.
